


"Cuddle or leave."

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And then gets cuddles, Barry gets Wet, Cuddling, M/M, Stubborn Barry, Wrapped in Blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry falls into freezing water, so Len bundles him up in blankets and that's how he plans on staying for the night.





	"Cuddle or leave."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerqueen/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: coldflash "Cuddle or leave.” - “So is that a no to supper?”

Only Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, could start out a fight with a metahuman and end up in a freezing cold river, drenched and shivering to the bone. When asked, he’d blame the meta and not the fact the hadn’t slowed down enough and fell head first into the water, giving the meta they had been chasing a very large window of time to escape.

No-one actually had asked yet though, more concerned with getting Barry warm and dry and hoping that hypothermia didn’t set in. The Flash suit couldn’t protect against everything after all. That was unlikely to be a problem though as Captain Cold, once notorious thief, somewhat reformed hero and boyfriend of The Flash, had fished Barry out of the water pretty quickly and zoomed them back to his house on his motorcycle; it was much closer than S.T.A.R. Labs.

He’d put Team Flash on speaker phone to ask their advice and was currently in the process of stripping Barry out of the Flash suit. Caitlin continued to ask questions about Barry’s condition but he seemed pretty stable so far. He wasn’t drowsy, just freezing cold, which he kept repeating over and over.

Len stripped the tight material from Barry and bundled him up in just about every blanket he owned. Knowing he needed to warm the speedster quickly. Caitlin and Cisco weren’t sure either how Barry’s metabolism would respond so decided the best course of action was just to get him warm first and go from there.

Luckily, half an hour after that, Barry still seemed fine. He had only been in the water for less than 3 minutes, after all. The only difference was he was a bit more cuddly than usual, and Barry was pretty cuddly at the best of times.

He still had about 8 blankets wrapped around his (still naked) body and was refusing to move. Len walked over to sit on the sofa next to him.

“I know how much you need to eat at the best of times Scarlet, and especially after a fight,” Len said trying to reason with Barry and get him to leave the blanket cocoon.

“Cuddle or leave,” Barry said, pouting slightly and sounding like an annoyed cat that had been awoken from a deep slumber.

“So is that a no to supper then?” Len asked one more time, hoping Barry would finally agree to eat something.

Barry gave Len a “what do you think?” look and went back to resting his head on the arm of the sofa. Len gave up. Barry was infuriatingly stubborn sometimes, even if he looked damn adorable all the while.

“Compromise, 10 minutes of cuddling, then food?” Len reasoned.

“An hour,” Barry retorted.

“20 minutes.”

“Two hours.”

“Barry, you’re meant to be going down, not up. Come on, reason with me.”

“Fine, 45 minutes.”

“Half an hour?” Len suggested as his final offer. “Come on, longer than that and you will faint from not eating, and much as I like you asleep I do prefer you awake.”

“Fine,” Barry conceded, holding his blanket covered arms out in an inviting gesture to Len.

“Legs up,” Len said as he slid over to Barry. He pulled Barry’s legs across his lap, or more accurately a blanket bundle with some legs in there somewhere, and leaned into Barry who wrapped Len in his arms. Len snuggled down until he was comfortable, head resting against Barry’s chest.

Being in a relationship with a superhero certainly had its hardships at times; thankfully this wasn’t one of them.   


End file.
